What Drugs Do To You
by flamingbunnies
Summary: Ikuto finds a mysterious plant. Amu has no idead until the next morning. Good bye Ikuto's Dignity.Amuto


It was the middle of May. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Ikuto was chasing the birds, but other than that Amu's day had gone as planned. It was their first Anniversary and she wanted to make it special by having a picnic. It had taken them so much to get past where they were today. The numerous obstacles that came up made it very difficult, but the power of love prevailed.

Right now they were walking through a very beautiful garden full of every plant imaginable. There were plants from the tropics, plants that were native, even plants from the tundra. In front of each plant was a name card that held the scientific name of each of the plants.

One especially caught Ikuto's eye. He bent down and rubbed it between his fingers. To his surprise it was more velvety than rubbery as was familiar with most plants. He checked the name: _Nepeta Cataria_. He wondered if it had a distinct smell and lowered his face closer to the mysterious plant.

To his surprise something happened that happened in four years. His cat ears popped out. For some reason this caused Yoru to feel needed again. He definitely needed to go buy some and secretly plant it in Amu's garden without her noticing. He looked around. Amu was busy admiring a chestnut tree, so she hadn't noticed Ikuto and his new "special" plant. He strolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come on, we need to get going to the grocery store so that I can buy you your special dinner ingredients." Ikuto murmured by her ear. Amu jumped about ten feet in the air and turned the color of the strawberries she liked to eat so much. "Ikuto! How many times have I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that?" Amu was going berserk. Laughing, Ikuto took a hold of her hand and started to drag her to the store.

In Ikuto's brain a great plan was already formulating. In their favorite grocery tore there was a wide selection of plants. He could tell Amu he needed to go find something "special" for her and he could consult the herpetologist there about the strange plant. At the same time he would get her a giant bouquet of tiger lilies. It was totally fool-proof.

As Amu was drooling over her new bunch of flowers, Ikuto snuck out back and found a small shovel he believed was called a trowel. He went to the most secluded corner of the yard and started to dig. He never understood why the Slip 'N Slide was so bumpy when Amu and Utau made him go on it, but digging up the yard it was suddenly clear to him. Like an ornamental plate with a picture after the fat kid ate the cake. There were so many pebbles and boulders that it was hard to shovel out.

Eventually he finally finished and was heading back inside through the basement door so that he could catch a quick shower before going upstairs so that Amu wouldn't be suspicious. About fifteen minutes later he made his way back upstairs and could smell the dinner that Amu was making. He sniffed and smelled the faint, but distinct smell of tuna.

He went over to her side and tried to sneak his hand into the pan on the stove to get a taste. Unfortunately, Amu saw him do this and smacked him on the hand with the spoon. "You'll just have to wait for dinner Ikuto!" Amu scolded gently. Ikuto pouted and made Amu laugh.

They enjoyed their dinner and went to bed early since it had been such an exciting day for them both. Halfway through the night Ikuto had a strange dream involving dancing tuna and the leaves of the mysterious plant he had bought. He woke up and felt an urge to go out and make sure his plant was okay.

He crept down the stairs quietly, as to not wake Amu up. As he tiptoed towards the door the Mission Impossible theme was going through his head. He opened the door and shut it quickly and quietly. He darted forward and only then did he realize he was still wearing his boxers only. '_Ah well, it's not like anyone will see me_' he thought. He was so wrong.

He got over to his plant and found four cats already there chewing on the leaves. Ikuto paused. It looked safe to the cats, but they all had suddenly gotten more affectionate than he remembered them being when they were around the neighborhood. He reached down and plucked a leaf from the plant and popped it in his mouth.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Amu awoke to the sound of the telephone and her husband gone from bed. Grabbing the phone off her bedside table, she thought how odd it was that Ikuto had gotten up before her. "Hello, Tsukiyomi residence, Amu speaking." A gruff voice answered on the other line.

"Do you happen to be Mrs. Tsukiyomi, by chance?"

"Yes, who is speaking may I ask?"

"This is Officer Maguire, we have your husband. He's been detained."

Amu gasped. She couldn't imagine what he had done. Did he rob a bank or beat up an old lady or was it drugs? Music people always liked to experiment with new things.

"Mrs. Tsukiyomi, we found your husband running around the city in the nude at three o'clock this morning. Can you come pick him up?"

And that is how Amu banned Ikuto from buying plants ever again. Though just for fun she did buy him some catnip mice that he devoured in about four minutes.


End file.
